My Night Nurse
by Wistful Mistress
Summary: Kagome is a nurse at California Valley Care. A Storm has brought Inuyasha and Kagome back together again after a terrible incident, involving lies and betrayal, tore them apart. Love and Laughter! A Must Read!
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome, we have a new patient to be admitted from the Emergency Room." The charge nurse at California Valley Care Hospital approached her work area and handed her a report sheet.

Kagome looked at the papers handed to her and attempted a smile. "Thanks Maggie."

Maggie looked at her quizzically. "Are you ok? Do you need me to help you with anything?"

"Oh no" She smiled. "I just have to finish up my charting and then I'm good." With that Maggie nodded and walked away. Kagome looked at the clock. It was 5 pm. Just 2 and a half more hours before it was time to leave. This was her third twelve-hour day shift. Doing three in a row wore her out, but it allowed her to have the rest of the week off.

_ Hmmm_. Chin in hand, she conjured up herself cozy in bed with a good book, wearing her favorite P J's. Oh and can't forget some hot chocolate. _I wonder which novel to start tonight_.

_ Riiiinnnggg. _Reality check. She looked down at her mobile work phone. The caller ID showed room 1106. Mrs. Bernstein. "Hello, this is Kagome can I help you?"

_Cough. Cough_. "Hi, um…could I have something for this cough please?"

"Sure, let me look at your medication record." She punched some keys into the computer and a list of medications appeared on the screen "OK, looks like you can have Robitussin Dm, is that ok?"

_Cough, hack, sniff._ "Yes, thank you."

"Your welcome. I'll be right in"

**8:00 pm.**

"Bye everyone. Have a good night." Kagome waved farewells to her co-workers. Their night was starting, while hers was ending. With Baby Phat coat and bag in tow she headed out the double doors. Walking down the corridor, Kagome Higurashi smiled to this person or exchanged hellos to that person. She was very proud of herself and how far she's come. Her first job right after graduation two years ago, at the age of 23, was a joy and blessing. Nursing had been second nature to her. _I was born to be a nurse, a healer_. _What a humbling and fulfilling profession. _

Arriving at the main hospital entrance. She stopped in her tracks. Mouth slightly ajar. Looking through the glass door, the sky was gray and bleak. Rain was pouring down in copious amounts. There were mud puddles everywhere…but to her it was perfect. Just the weather for cuddling…_with someone. _She physically shook her head. _Where did that come from?_ Before any more unwelcome thoughts could permeate into her brain, she pulled a hat out of her bag, and placing it on her head, pushed through the glass door.

A sudden burst of wind sliced through her sending chills up her spine. Wrapping her arms around herself, she marched out the door and headed towards the parking area. Pushing against the wind or being pushed by it, however one may choose to look at it, her hair, which was wrapped in a bun at the nape of her neck, suddenly came loose. Just as luck would have it, her hat flew off. She turned back to see her hat rolling into the mud and off into hat heaven. She turned back around. Her hair was blowing in every direction. Using her hand as a shield she walked as fast as she could, being careful to avoid any mud puddles. _Just what I need is to be a wet muddy mess_.

Identifying her Burgundy 1998 Nissan Altima, she opened the driver's door and practically jumped in. She breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank Goodness._ Reaching for her keys, she placed it into the ignition and got ready to make her 17-mile journey home. Eeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. _No! No! Damn it! This is not happening to me! _She tried again to start the car, and again, but heard that same pitiful sound from her car engine.

A sudden overwhelming feeling of defeat overcame her. Resting her head against the steering wheel, she bit her bottom lip and fought back the urge to scream. _OK, Think. Think_. _Think_. She punctuated each thought with a small head bang against the steering wheel. She needed a jump start. As far as she could see, the other nurses that got off had already left ahead of her. She thought of her roommate, Sango. _There's no way I could ask Sango, to drive 17 miles in this weather. I could never forgive myself if something happened to her. _

Kagome, head now back against the seat, closed her eyes for a moment. Maybe I'll just wait till this storm passes, and then I can catch a cab.A loud burst of thunder sounded above her. Nature's way of laughing and telling her, this storm is only beginning. Reaching into her bag, she got out her red cell phone and scrolled through the names on the touch screen. The closer she got to the letter 'I' the slower she scrolled. Kagome sighed. The one person she didn't want to call is the one person she had to.

_Inuyasha. _She hadn't spoken to him in almost 6 months…after what happened between them. But he lived only 8 miles from here and therefore the only logical choice. She didn't know whether he had the same cell number, but she was about to find out.

She dialed.


	2. Chapter 2

Riinnnggg. Riinnnnggg. Riinnnnggg. After the third ring, Kagome realized she was holding her breath and exhaled. _What's wrong with me? I'm acting like an idiot. Its just Inuyasha…the same guy I've known since junior high. _The phone rang once more.

With a sigh of resignation, Kagome was about to close her flip phone when she heard him.

"Hello?"

She could feel her pulse increase a notch. Could hear her heart throbbing in her ears. Remarkably, the sound of her beating heart drowned out the thunder, and now lightning outside… and well…her mind went completely blank. _His voice sounded so husky…so deep…so-_

"Hello? Is somebody there?" She detected a bit of irritation in his voice this time. If she didn't say something he was going to hang up.

Pulling herself together, she responded. "Um…hi-hey…I mean-." She took another breath. "Hello Inuyasha."

"Kagome? Is that you?"

"Yes. Yes its me" A moment of silence. In her mind, suddenly the night was completely calm. Kagome was caught in the middle of a storm, but the only thing she was aware of was the sound of Inuyasha's breath on the other end of the line.

Breaking the silence Inuyasha spoke. "Great to hear from you…so...what's up?"

"You wouldn't believe what has happened." She laughed nervously. "I'm sitting here in my car at the parking lot at work. My car won't start. I was hoping you had some jumper cables and could help me out." She rushed the words out. "If its not too much trouble, of course."

He chuckled lightly. "Let me guess. Your still driving that piece of shit car, huh?"

"I see you're still as sweet as I remember." She chided, feeling a little annoyed. She actually welcomed that feeling. Irritation she could handle. That other emotion she was feeling was another story.

"Chill out Kay. You know I'm just joking with ya. Well sorta" More chuckles.

"Look. Listen closely. Can…you…help…me? Did you get that or do you need me to repeat?"

"Nice to know you still got a sense of humor," he stated, unphased by her attempt to patronize him. "Ok seriously. We need to get you out of this storm. I don't like the idea of you being stranded like this."

She felt strangely touched by his concern. After all this time, he could still affect her so easily.

"However, I got some good news and bad news. Which one you want to hear first?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "The way my night's going I might as well hear the bad first."

"Ok. The bad news is that my jumper cable is in Miroku's Car and he's in Texas for some conference on natural medicine. I hear it's the in thing." he said dryly. "The good news, is that my Mustang is up and running fine. I'll be there in ten minutes. You can come to my place to ride out the storm. Cool?"

_What choice did she have at the moment? _"Yeah, sounds good." She hesitated. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"T-Thank you" she whispered.

"No problem." A pause. "I remember some time ago, telling you that I'd always be there when you need me."

She rememberd. _There were a lot of times I needed you Inuyasha…and you weren't there, s_he thought, but instead said nothing.

"Bye," he said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Bye." She hanged up and held back the tears those memories stirred up within her.


	3. Chapter 3

**8 minutes later**

Inuyasha's 2010 red mustang pulled up next to her. It was too rainy and dark outside for her to see anything other than a blur of red. Gathering up her things, she was reaching for the door handle when the door opened.

Towering above her with an umbrella in hand was Inuyasha. After she got out he walked her to the passenger side, opened her door and then went around to the drivers side. Closing the umbrella and tossing it on the back seat, he looked at her. She was wet…and absolutely beautiful.

She hadn't changed much. Her hair was plastered to her face, framing her delicate features. Her lips looked as juicy as he remembered. She was a little fuller, in all the right places from what he could see through her partially opened coat. Her blue scrub top was plastered to her body.

Kagome blushed. She noticed the way Inuyasha gazed at her. The way his eyes dropped a bit lower. Self consciously, she closed her coat and folded her arms across her chest. His eyes traveled back up and held hers. His expression was unreadable.

"It's been a long time, huh?"

She nodded for lack of words. "_Hachuuuu!"_

Getting himself together, He reached into the back seat, unfolded a blanket and placed it around her.

Kagome couldn't figure out if it was the blanket or his arms that filled her with warmth. She smiled at him. "Thank you. I feel much better"

"No problem". He started the car and reversed out of the parking lot. "We need to get you out of those wet clothes."

She looked at him with a "what did you say?" expression.

He laughed. "You know what I mean, Kagome." He placed his face solemnly. " I am a complete gentleman…most of the time." With that said, he drove out of the parking lot heading towards his place.

Refusing to allow him to get to her, she gazed out the window, into the darkness. As they drove in companionable silence, she concentrated on the drops of rain against the window and followed their shaky descent down the glass. Her mind, of its own accord, went back to the male presence next to her. Through the corner of her eyes, she observed him.

Inuyasha hadn't changed much. She noticed the way his hands steadily gripped the steering wheel.

He concentrated completely on the rode and getting them to their destination safely. His white hair was still full and long, presently in a ponytail. From her limited vantage point, his shoulders seemed bigger, probably a regular at gym. _He is still as fine as ever. Always a ladies man, that Inuyasha. Never single for long. I wonder whose the "lucky" lady this time? Maybe its' still Kikyo…_

If your gonna keep staring at me, you could at least tell me what your thinking." He glanced at her briefly.

Feeling like she got caught doing something dirty, she turned her attention back to the road. "Its just a little strange seeing you after so long. That's all". She said in as nonchalant a tone as she could muster. "I was wondering how-how you've been?"

Silence.

"Kagome...I…I've thought about you a lot, you know? The way things ended between us-"

"Its ok. Inuyasha. It's in the past. We've both moved on." She cut him off. She didn't want to talk about the past. It hurt too much.

He glanced at her, and then gave the road his full attention. They drove in silence to his condo, each in own thoughts. Both knowing, that somehow, things were going to change from this moment on.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling up in the driveway of his condo, Inuyasha reached back and handed her the umbrella. He placed the hoodie of his jacket up and they hurried to the door. Unlocking the door, he allowed her to go in first, then flipped on the lights, closing the door behind them

"Here let me get that," he said, reaching for her coat.

She handed him her coat but held onto his blanket and wrapped her arms around herself to stop her trembling. Inuyasha walked over to the thermostat to turn up the heat.

She took a second to observe his space. It was so incredibly masculine, that she felt very much like a female. There were two black leather sofas, with what looked like a pile of laundry on top of it. A fireplace was in the center, and above it, what looked like a very elaborately made Samurai sword, hooked to the wall with chains on each end. On the two end tables were some ancient Japanese artifacts and wooden carvings.

Inuyasha looked at her, still standing by the doorway, with curious eyes. "Well…are you just gonna stand there? Make yourself at home, Kagome."

_Easy for you to say, Inuyasha _she thought. She noticed he had removed his jacket and was now wearing a plain white T-Shirt, and deep blue jeans. She walked over to the couch "I would really just like to take a warm shower."

"Sure." He disappeared into one of the rooms and came back with a white towel and washcloth. He dug through the pile of laundry on the couch and pulled out a blue cotton T-shirt with the words _Lakers_ written on it in white. "That should keep you nice and warm."

Kagome, for some reason felt extremely embarrassed to be using his things. There was a time where gestures like these were normal between them. But now it was just damn awkward. Scooping up her load, she pointed with her fingers to inquire which direction.

"Straight ahead. First door on your left-actually it's the only door on the left. Not even you can miss it." He said and flashed her a grin.

She shook her head at his dumb joke and headed in the said direction. Entering the bathroom, she pushed aside the glass door and turned the water all the way up. She wanted it as hot as possible. Removing her wet clothes, she folded it neatly in a pile. The steam from the shower was filling up the bathroom, just the way she liked it. She inhaled deeply and let the warmth embrace her.

Kagome felt not just a little vulnerable standing naked in Inuyasha's bathroom. _What if Inuyasha decides to barge in here_? As forethought, she locked the door, and then shook her head at herself. She was acting completely out of character. All insecure and stupid, when she always considered herself to be so confident. _It's been a long-ass-day, that's all_. _All I need is a warm shower and to relax_.

Feeling somewhat better. She turned down the shower heat a notch and stepped in, sliding the glass door behind her. _Hmmmmmmmm. Oh yeah…feels good. _She stood there and let the water caress her body from head to toe. She combed hands through her hair and decided she might at well wash it. She turned around looking for some shampoo and found it at the side of the tub. She read the label. '_Natures Remedy. All natural shampoo and conditioner'. _She poured a small hand-full and started massaging her scalp and hair. _Wow, this feels good! _

Finishing up with her hair she looked around for some soap, and saw a bottle of '_Dove Body wash'_. She smiled to herself. That liquid soap conjured up some not-so-innocent memories of her and Inuyasha in the shower. But just as soon as the images appeared, she dismissed it. Remembering such things were just a waste of her mental energy. Releasing a heartfelt sigh, she washed herself and rinsed.


	5. Chapter 5

From the Kitchen, Inuyasha could hear the sound of his blow dryer. _At least I know she didn't drown in the shower, _he thought to himself_._ Kagome must have been in the shower pushing an hour now. To keep his thoughts occupied, and not on the woman in his bathroom, he decided to make some chocolate tea for the both of them. He remembered that was one of Kagome's favorite things. He remembered a lot of things about Kagome. The look in her eyes when she smiled-like she was the happiest person in the world. The way she would snap at him if he did something to annoy her, and of course, back then he knew just what to do to calm her down…

He doubt they were the same people they were back then in college. He knew he wasn't. Life and responsibilities had certainly changed him. Made him grow up a little. He remembered the carefree days, which were actually just a couple years ago. Back then his only concern was showing up at the next hot spot in town, walking into clubs without waiting in lines, deciding which girl he was gonna hang out with that night… all night.

Now he was a multimedia artist and animator, and made a pretty decent living for himself. Multimedia artists and animatorsAlthough he still enjoyed hanging out with the guys from time to time, he can now, at the age of twenty seven, appreciate the importance of forming lasting relationships. Of preparing for the future…a wife and kids.

He often felt the heavy weight of guilt and regret when he thought about Kagome. That pressure kept him from contacting her all this time. She was the one real thing in his life and he had basically screwed it up.

Something had gone through Inuyasha earlier that evening, when he picked up the phone, and heard Kagome's voice on the other line. Some how the powers of the Universe had deemed him worthy of having Kagome back into his life. Had basically brought her to him and well…he damn well wasn't about to let her go again without a fight. _I missed her so much._

As if on Que, Kagome opened up the door and walked into the living room. He had a direct view of her from the kitchen, and felt blood leaving his brain, rushing to a particular spot, just at the sight of her. He smiled. His T-shirt was way too big for her, ending just below her knees, and hanging a little bit off her left shoulder. His mouth went dry at the realization that she probably wasn't wearing anything under that T-Shirt. _Calm down Inuyasha. Get a hold of yourself._

Kagome walked over to the couch, pushed aside couple articles of his clothing and sat down. Smoothing his shirt neatly over her knees, she reached for the remote and turned the TV on, never once glancing in his direction.

Coming out of the kitchen, he walked over to her with two steaming mugs of chocolate tea. "Here you go". Resting one down on the center table he handed her the other one. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You remembered," Kagome said reaching for the mug. Holding it in both hands, she took a sip and seemed to melt into the sofa.

His heart jumped just a little at the sight she made…her black hair, all tousled around her face, with dark eyes looking up at him. His amber to her midnight. He grabbed an armful of clothes from the sofa, located a basket, and dumped it in. He walked back to the couch and took a seat next to her.

"Like it?"

"Hmmhmm" she said in between sips.

"Are you hungry? Would you like me to make you a sandwich or something? Noodles? You know I can only make the basics." They both laughed.

"I would think by now, you would have at least mastered macaroni and cheese" there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"Mastered? I am the macaroni King! Babe."

Kagome laughed so hard, she had to put her mug down, as not to spill it on herself.

"Kay, if it wasn't for take out, man, I don't know where I'd be."

Kagome looked at him and gave a sympathetic face. "Poor Inuyasha."

"I was just thinking to myself, it was time to get a wife." Their gazes held for 3 seconds. Kagome was the first to turn away. Reaching for the remote again, she said in her most nonchalant tone. "Well good luck with that. So you got any good movies?"

Taking the hint, he walked over to a DVD holder that was stacked almost as high as his 65-inch LCD TV, and browsed through a couple titles.

Kagome tried not to stare at his back, still appreciating the breadth of his shoulders… wishing she could touch it, hating herself for wishing it. She needed to distract herself. "Any chance you got "'Sex and the City?'" She bit her bottom lip, wising she hadn't said that. _So much for distraction_, she thought.

Inuyasha turned his head and looked at her like she was insane. "No can do. No chick flicks here. How 'bout Transformers? That's a pretty good movie."

"Ok cool, I haven't seen it yet." He seemed oblivious to her discomfort.

Inuyasha started the movie, grabbed a blanket and covered both there legs. They were sitting close enough for their arms to touch occasionally. They watched the movie in companionable silence. Some how Kagome was able to enjoy the movie, while at the same time always conscious of the male body next to her.

Inuyasha seemed completely relaxed with his arms folded and legs stretched out in front of him. She on the other hand was anything, but. If their arms suddenly touched, she would become completely still, not wanting him to think she did it deliberately.

As an afterthought, Kagome noticed the storm had calmed down to just a slight down poor. No more lightning or thunder. _Stupid storm, _she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time the movie ended, she was yawning and very sleepy. Inuyasha noticing this offered her his bed, while he took the couch.

"Ok" she said stifling another yawn. Standing up, she headed for his bedroom. Hearing him following her, she turned to look at him with a questioning "Just where do you think your going?" look.

Interpreting her look, he explained. "I'm just going in to get my pillow and a blanket." He smiled, "OK?"

Without responding she went into his bedroom. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, and above it a beautiful painting of a wolf howling at the moon. It was quite extraordinary…almost mesmerizing. _The guy does have good taste._ Taking a seat on the bed, she watched as Inuyasha, true to his word, got an extra pillow then a blanket and with one last lingering look, he closed the door.

She inhaled _him._ She climbed under the black and blue colored bedding and rested her head on the pillow. _His pillow…its like he's right next to me. _Groaning inwardly, Kagome turned onto her left side, which gave her a view of the stars through his window. _What am I doing here? Is this really happening_? Kagome couldn't discern if this was one of her fantasies or a freaking nightmare. _What a messed up situation…to desire something, while knowing it has the power to destroy you. Like a moth drawn to the flame…only to get burnt…and die. Silly moth._

She sighed. A single solitary tear rolled down her left cheek. She didn't know that she was crying until she felt the wetness on her face. She wiped her face with the back of her hand. Turning onto her right side, she punched the pillow, wishing it were Inuyasha's face, then felt badly for having that thought. _I am going to go to sleep and then everything will be back to normal tomorrow, _she thought. She shut her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

That lasted all off 10 minutes. Feeling extremely restless, Kagome sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. Tears flowed more freely this time. She didn't try to stop it. Her shoulders shook with the depth of her pain. Kagome thought she had dealt with it, and moved on, but perhaps she merely covered it up. Covered it with fake smiles. Why else would she not allow herself to meet other guys? _Because I compared every guy to Inuyasha, and they never measured up, _she answered herself.

Her heart really physically hurt her…like the wound he left there, suddenly reopened. I guess that's why I never reached out to him after all this time. Somehow I knew I wasn't over him. _Oh Lord, I never wanted to feel like this again_. Kagome suddenly felt panicky. _Maybe he'll take me home. Of course! The storm has passed. I want to get the hell out of here!_ She couldn't do it, there was no way Kagome could remain there, and face all those memories. Good or Bad. She just couldn't do it.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome flew off the covers, hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash her face. She didn't want Inuyasha to know how much being near him was bothering her. He certainly didn't seem to be having any problems being around her.

Inuyasha was going crazy. He was lying on the couch, but sleep was the farthest thing from his mind. He placed a hand on his forehead, in thought._ I've been waiting so long for this moment. I've dreamed of this. Just to see her again and be near her_. Here she was, in his bed no less, while he's out here trying not to pull his hair out. There were so many things he wanted to explain to her. Things that she just didn't understand.

Three times he talked himself out of going into his bedroom. He got up, drank some water, put in another movie, even went outside onto his doorstep and watched the rainfall. Nothing helped.

He was worried if he went into that bedroom…he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. It's been so long since he held her…he just wanted to hold her. He saw the bedroom light come on, heard some muffled sounds. _Maybe I'm not the only one having difficulty sleeping. _He actually felt a little better knowing this. He heard the sound of the bathroom door. _To hell with it! I can't take this shit a second longer, _he thought. He walked over to the bedroom door, but before he could open it, Kagome did. She looked just as surprised to see him standing there, as he was to see her. Kagome looked up at him with sad eyes, and his heart broke. She was breathing quickly, like she was trying to catch her breath.

Inuyasha gazed down at her, trying to read her face. She could tell by the concerned look in his eyes that he knew something was wrong. Kagome took some deep breaths to keep her tears at bay. For some ridiculous reason, she wanted him to see her as a stronger person than the one he remembered. Strong enough to demand that he take her home now. She didn't feel very strong at the moment.

They both just stood there staring at each other. Wanting to talk yet not knowing where in the world to start. Nothing either of them said could alter one iota of the past. Unable to hold back the tears anymore, she turned around to hide her face. _Damn. _She felt his hands on her arms.

"No Inuyasha," She stepped away from him. In between hiccups of tears she was able to utter, " I…w-want …you…to-t-take me h-home."

Kagome had no idea how much the sight of her crying killed him. He didn't have to ask her what was wrong. He already knew.

"Kagome…baby." He sighed and ran his hands threw his hair. He approached her again, and before she could turn away again, he held her wrist and turned her to him. She turned her head away refusing to look at him.

"Kagome, there's some things I have to tell you"

"No! I don't want to hear it Inuyasha. Don't you get it?" Kagome was yelling now but was beyond the point of caring. "There's nothing you can say to change the fact that you lied to me and you left me." She looked at him straight in the eye. "You…Left…Me! And of all people…for her! I hate you! Take me home Inuyasha!" She tried to break free from his grip but he was much stronger than her. Unable to free her hands, she started pounding his chest with her fist.

He understood, that after all this time, she was finally letting it out. Kagome couldn't possibly make him feel worse than he already did. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, sealing Kagome to his chest to keep her from hitting him. Her movements eventually stopped and he relaxed his hold on her. He just stood there and held her, allowing her to cry into his chest.

Kagome grabbed onto his shirt. As pitiful as she felt, she just couldn't hold back anymore. She wanted to get away from him...yet needed him to hold her. She needed his strength. She just needed...him. His hands were soothing as he ran it through her hair, rubbing her back. He kept whispering soothing words into her ears.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so very sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You mean the world to me...always will. I'm just so sorry."

After her tears subsided, he pushed back a little to look down at her. She stared up at him, and he detected uncertainty within her eyes. He held her chin with his hands, and placed a kiss on each cheek, then her nose, eyelids, forehead...and looking into her eyes...kissed her gently on the lips. Placing his hands on her waist, he pulled her gently against him. He wanted to feel her softness...he needed to.

Feeling no resistance, he took things a little further and sucked gently on her bottom lip, knowing how much she liked it when he did that. Inuyasha only intended to give her a simple kiss, but he was finding it harder to contain himself. Her hands wrapped around his neck and it felt like his body was burning for her.

_Oh...My...Goodness. This feels soooo good_. Kagome didn't know what to do. She should be angry...shouldn't even let him touch her...but she couldn't move. Her entire body felt like little bolts of electricity was going through it. _Damn this boy can do wonders with his tongue_. She couldn't stop. She wanted more. Their tongues were now mating the way their bodies desired to. She pressed up against him wanting to get closer. Her hands, now restless, roamed his well-shaped chest, arms and back. She ran her fingers through his hair, releasing it from its holder.

Inuyasha moaned into her mouth, his breathing now heavy. Those little movements she was doing with her body was beginning to be too much for him. He should stop this like now, before things went way too far.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. The look in her eyes letting him know what it was she wanted. . Looking gently into her eyes, he asked, "Are you sure?" It was very obvious, in a lot of ways, what he wanted.

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded a little shyly.

That was all he needed. Picking her up into his arms, he kissed her and headed towards the bed. His Kagome called...and he answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome opened her eyes. _What the hell? _It took couple seconds for it to register that she was not at home in her bed. It took an extra second for her to notice her head on a very strong chest…an arm around her waist…the sound of a steady heartbeat beneath her. Her own heart answered by racing as the events of last night flooded her memories. Inuyasha taking off her clothes…then his. The way he made love to her... _Twice! _She took a deep breath, lifted his arm and sat up. _Oh-my-gosh! I'm still naked_! She grabbed the sheet and pulled it up to her chest. _Oh please let him stay asleep._

Inuyasha was fast asleep, his breathing regular...looking at peace. She dropped her head into her hands and tried to calm her building hysteria. _Ok Kagome, you're a smart girl-well not at the moment- but your usually smart, so think! _She looked at Inuyasha again. Bottom line was the two of them had made love last night to the rhythm of the rain. She was tired and obviously out of her right mind. This changed nothing between them. He was still a low down dog!

On that thought, feeling a little more sure of herself, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat with her feet in the air. She looked out the window and saw the sun was already up. It must be late. _Boy is Sango going to have a great laugh over this!_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stretched and reached for her.

She almost jumped off the bed. He reached for her hand and she quickly placed it in her lap, and out of his reach.

He sat up squinting his eyes. The sheet was low on his waist. She made it her mission to keep her eyes above waist level. Her eyes, of their own will, took in the beautiful sight. He literally took her breath away...just like in the songs! Currently, said specimen was looking at her with a puzzled look.

Putting his hands through his hair, Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She looked frightened. Like at any moment she thought he would attack her or something. Spotting his shirt at the foot of the bed, he reached down and handed it to her. Hanging onto the sheet with her arms, she quickly put it on.

"Kagome talk to me."

"I-I'm not sure what to say."

He shrugged his shoulders. "How about last night was incredible? Great? Special? At least it was to me."

She looked up at him then. Yes. Last night was out of this world…but she suddenly got a mental image of his hands on someone else. She immediately wanted to wash him off her and out of her life. A mental picture of Inuyasha turning to water and sliding down the drain of the shower went through her head. _Focus Kagome._ Inuyasha was still looking at her waiting for a response. "I'm sure it was nothing compared to being with Kikyo. I was never able to compete with her. Who can?" With that said she got up, went into the bathroom and closed the door.

He just sat there absolutely speechless. Did she really just compare herself to Kikyo? They were like night and day! Kikyo was a mistake…a big one. Kagome had his heart.

Last night was better than any fantasy he could have. He still loved her. How was he going to make things right?


End file.
